REACH (series)
REACH is a military science fiction first-person shooter video game franchise created by CoreTech. The series revolves around a futuristic military academy that replaced the National Guard sometime after the second civil war. Players control a young cadet who gets thrown into the thick of a new war on the American continent. History Original trilogy (2000-2010) The REACH series was created in 2000 and the first game was intended to be included as a launch title for the 2001 release of V-Cube but was delayed until October 2003. REACH was released for both the V-Cube and V-Slim with no difference between the two versions. The game was an instnt success and quickly became the best-selling game on both consoles (although the game's 2005 sequel eventually became the best-selling game for V-Slim). A sequel was rushed into development to capitalize on the original game's success. A sequel simply entitled ''REACH Part II'' was released on July 1, 2005 for the V-Slim. The game received mixed reviews from critics but was praised by fans for continuing the story in the first game while introducing enough new content to keep the game interesting. It soon outsold its predecessor and remains the best-selling game on V-Slim. CoreTech began working on a sequel in 2006 to once again capitalize on their success. REACH Part III ''is the final game of the original trilogy and was released on May 30, 2008 for the V-Slim. The game received mostly mixed reviews by critics and fans alike who felt the game did not quite live up to the first two installments. The lukewarm reception to the third installment caused CoreTech to abandon the franchise for a while believing "it [''REACH] needs a little time away so we can focus in on what made the first games so enjoyable. Eventually we'd like to release another title the series but for now we have no plans." Despite not wanting to release additional titles, CoreTech did release an enhanced port of the three games in 2010. REACH: The HD Collection ''is a compilation of the first three ''REACH ''titles featuring graphical updates and released May 7, 2010 for the V-HD. The collection brought the ''REACH ''franchise to the V-HD for the first and only time and was intended to keep gamers busy until CoreTech could decide the future of the franchise. Spin-offs (2017-) The ''REACH series received its first original game in nine years when REACH: Strategic Defense ''for the GamePRO Anywhere was released on March 17, 2017. The game was notable for being the first title released on a handheld console but also the first to abandon the first-person aspect, instead opting for real-time strategy. The game has sold well since its release and is currently the best-selling game for the GamePRO Anywhere. On June 13, 2017, the first DLC for the title was announced for later that year making ''Strategic Defense the first REACH title to receive any additional content after launch. Relaunch (2018-) On July 8, 2017, CoreTech unveiled their new console the Valkyrie and announced it will launch on May 4, 2018 alongside REACH Part IV, the first main series REACH ''title in ten years. The long-awaited sequel takes place ten years after the previous game and revolves around a new young cadet named Chet who joins REACH just as a secret invasion by the Chinese endangers the United States of North America. As of November 2018 it is the best-selling ''REACH game ever. At the 2019 RTX, CoreTech announced the rumored REACH Part V ''for a May 30, 2020 release on the Valkyrie. They also showed off additional footage from the new ''REACH VR, scheduled for release on August 23, and teased a sequel to Strategic Defense for 2021. List of games